


Make Some Room

by sirencanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, the ship we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirencanaries/pseuds/sirencanaries
Summary: Continued off the scene in 8x09 where we find out Laurel will be living with Dinah and is going to be sleeping on her couch. Surprise surprise though, Laurel doesn't dig it. So the solution? Go find Dinah's room.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Make Some Room

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this so I hope people enjoy it :3

Couches weren't comfortable to sleep on. Sometimes you could luck out and find one that didn't completely destroy your back and neck, but for the most part they were a nightmare. Dinah's couch? It was no exception. Curled up on her side, Laurel's eyes were wide open. She was tired, but she knew there wasn't any way in hell she'd be getting sleep there. Truthfully, she couldn't help judging her friend for choosing such terrible furniture. Even the pillow Dinah had given her wasn't making it a whole lot better. 

“This is ridiculous,” the blonde muttered, placing her bare feet on the cool floor as she sat up.

There was only so long a woman could put up with it. She found herself wandering through the dark, trying to find Dinah's room. She didn't exactly have a plan for when she got there. Even if all she did was bitch at her for her terrible taste in couches, that would suffice. At least then she'd be losing sleep too, so they'd be even. It wasn't the kindest thing she could do, but Laurel was tired, and she couldn't think of one person who was pleasant when they were as tired as she was.

Finally reaching the bedroom door, Laurel gripped the knob, turning it open slowly. The room was relatively dark, aside from the faint glow of the moon coming in through the window. Dinah's entire place wasn't all that bad, and the bedroom was more spacious than she'd expected. Leaving the door open, she approached her friend's bed. 

“Dinah,” Laurel whispered, “wake up.”

Dinah wasn't really asleep yet though. Fading in and out, yes, but not much more than that. She was tired, but there was so much to process. Laurel showed up at her bar and all of a sudden her life was turned upside down again. It was strange enough to get adjusted to her new life there in 2040, but to have her friend there with a mission was something she needed to let sink in. And now, hearing the other woman's voice in her room in the middle of the night, Dinah wasn't sure what to do with that.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dinah asked, not even bothering to roll over and face Laurel. “Go back to bed.”

“Your couch sucks, you know that right?” Laurel questioned her.

“No, but I appreciate the feedback,” Dinah mumbled back in return. 

Laurel rolled her eyes. She didn't know what she thought Dinah's response to her being in there was going to be, but that wasn't it. Looking around for a moment, she moved closer to the bed, poking her friend on the arm gently. She wasn't sure of any other solution to her problem other than this.

“Move over,” she said.

“Excuse me?” Dinah asked.

“You heard me, move over. Scoot your ass, make some space,” Laurel replied, lifting the edge of the covers. “Or I'm just going to keep standing here, chatting your ear off instead of letting you sleep. Is that really what you want, Dinah?”

“Laurel..” Dinah shook her head, rolling over. She could always rely on Laurel being stubborn and a complete pain. She was used to it at this point, but experiencing it in the middle of the night was new. She definitely wasn't a fan of it. “Close the door first, if you're going to be in here. I don't like it open when I sleep,” she said.

“Fine,” Laurel grumbled, going back over to close the door. “I don't see what the big deal is though if it's open.”

“You're the one who opened it in the first place,” the brunette responded, feeling even more alert than she was before thanks to the other woman. “You're a pain in my ass sometimes, you know that? Be glad I at least let you stay here,” she pointed out.

“Thank you Dinah for inviting me to stay here with you, where I could destroy my back on your couch. I appreciate it,” Laurel teased with a small chuckle. 

Finally scooting over, Dinah made room for her friend. Not that there wouldn't have been room if she had stayed put, but she figured she'd make a little more. Laurel crawled in, and sighed, letting her body relax against the mattress. She couldn't stay quiet though, she couldn't resist commenting on what she noticed when she lifted the blankets to get into the bed.

“Where the hell are your pants?” 

“Over there,” Dinah replied, pointing to the floor behind her on her side of the bed.

“Dinah Drake sleeps in her panties. You learn something new every day. If I had known that this was a pants-free zone I definitely wouldn't have put any on.”

“Can you go to sleep now?” Dinah asked. 

“Not yet.” Laurel ran her hands over the bottom sheet for a moment. “This bed is huge. You should have suggested this to begin with.”

“What, you sharing the bed with me?”

“Yeah. I'm great company, I'm warm, and there is more than enough space. Hell, we could probably fit another person in here with us if we needed to.”

“I think you're more than enough, actually,” Dinah replied with a small nudge from her elbow before turning herself over once again to face her back to Laurel. 

Laurel stayed comfortably on her back for a few moments, trying to let sleep take over. She found herself staring at the ceiling though. She didn't know why this was so hard. She wasn't uncomfortable anymore, so what was the problem? She sighed, rolling over. Glancing at Dinah for a moment, it was instinct that took over as she draped her arm around her friend's waist.

“What are you doing?” Dinah whispered.

“Getting a little comfier,” Laurel replied simply, closing any gap that remained between them.

Maybe all she needed was some human contact? She wouldn't be able to know for sure, but there was something so peaceful about the silence that took over as she stayed snuggled up to Dinah. It was a new situation for them to be in, but the fact that Dinah seemed to have no issues with it was reassuring. In fact, Laurel even noticed that Dinah was trying to move back against her too, so that must have been a good sign.

“Now I'll go to sleep,” Laurel stated. “Happy now?”

Dinah let out a soft, content sigh, closing her eyes. This wasn't exactly how she thought having Laurel staying there would be, but there was no part of her that wanted to fight it. 

“Very.”


End file.
